


Blood Addiction

by DMGirl4Ever



Series: Mythology [1]
Category: Mythology - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fallen Angel, Romance, demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMGirl4Ever/pseuds/DMGirl4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicholas, a human boy, stumbles across a courtyard filled with the runes of summoning circles. He thought it was abandoned and was just curious, but when he's attacked by an otherworldly being, he only becomes more curious. Lilith only permitted otherworldly beings in her courtyard, but this boy was something else. If only she had known that before she bit him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Punishment of Lilith

Chapter 1:

Punishment of Lilith

Lilith looked around at the bright shining lights of the summoning chamber of the Angels. How long had it been since she had been there? Fifty years? Maybe a hundred? So much had changed, either that or she had changed. Maybe the Angel's banishing her to the darkest corners of the Demon Holdings was what had made such a difference on her. Everywhere she looked, she had to squint her eyes so the light would not blind her.

She had once been such a perfect being, but then the temptation of lust had turned her dark and corrupted. Lilith had become a role model for the other Demons, as well as a few of the more darker Angels that had not revealed their true nature to the High Council of Heaven. Their influence had even started spreading to the mundane world, the world becoming more dark and corrupted every day, with very few beings of good left.

"Lilith." One of the Angels of the High Council said. Lilith turned and faced the people that would judge her, to show her if her fate would be to stay as an Angel, or be rejected by the purity of others and be sent to live amongst the Demons in the mundane's world. "You have been a nuisance ever since the Demon King Azra showed you the darker ways of life. You were once a perfect being, untouched by the darkness, and yet you let someone as him stray you from your ways."

"Raziel would be ashamed to know that someone like you was now part of the Archangel Trial." Another one of the Angels said. "We have kept this from him, only because Raziel has other matters to attend to. Once he comes back from dealing with the current Uprising, he will know, and no matter what our judgement would be, he will overrule it unless he finds it fitting."

"So in other words unless you punish me to the extent of Archangel, any punishment you give me will only last for at most, what, ten years? Maybe fifteen if I'm lucky?" Lilith said.

"This is what we mean." Another Angel said. "You have no patience, no sense of good, and even your once pure white wings are now a pitch black."

Lilith knew they were right. Ever since the encounter with the Demon King Azra, she had never been able to go back to her sense of good, and because of that her wings were now pitch black. Even her once golden hair was now a horrible dark black that radiated darkness. She wondered how the Angels had permitted her past the barrier that surrounded the High Council. Lilith could easily tell that because of the Demon King, she now emitted the feel of a Demon, but her Angel ways were still there.

"We have a predetermined punishment for you, and you will abide by it unless Raziel says otherwise or changes it." The last Angel said. "There is a courtyard in one of them most good places on Earth. It is beginning to become corrupted with the magic of mundanes trying to summon us, but pathetically failng. We are binding you there, and you must guard it. Do not let anyone who is not an otherwordly being in. Your aura of dark should keep all away, and if not, we do not know, nor do we care, what happens to those who stray those boundaries."

Lilith could not say anything more. Once the Angels had finished talking and the sentence had been carried out, she had been sent to the place they had been talking about. It was a dark, drab, dreery place that seemed to had once been a graveyard, but was now littered with spray-painted summoning runes that were in a range of old, to new.

Walking towards the boundaries of the courtyard, Lilith faded out her vision and saw the chains that binded her there. No one else would be able to see them but her. No one would be stuck here but her. No one. No one. No one. Lilith would be alone except for when the Demons that have run rogue try and get back in, but she doubted they wouldn't stay for long.

Lilith sighed and went over to one of the previous marsoleums that had once been standing in this now dark and gloomy place. She sighed and closed her eyes, hoping Raziel would change this punishement, or her sweet Demon King Azra would come and save her. She longed to be held by him again, but she new that may never happen. In a last effort, she changed herself from an Angel form, to a human-like form, her dark hair and blood red eyes the only thing left from her Angel form. Her skin was now a slightly tan color, and she was posing as a 16 year old girl, hoping that Azra would see and come save her.

Azra had been perfect to her, even though the Angels had tried to persua her otherwise. His blood red hair, his pitch black eyes, his toned, muscled body that Lilith had been able to run her hands over, and everything about him had been everything she had dreamed off ever since she had heard his name. The Angel's called this feeling "lust" but she felt as if it may have been "love", or at leas that is what the mundanes called this feeling.

"Let me take you away and make you my Queen, Lilith." Azra had whispered to her after one of their many nights together. She had felt chills all over her body and wanted to follow him into the eternal abyss if it menat them being together, she would have done anything for him.

Then the Angels had found out and forbid Azra from going anywhere near her again, but Azra had disobeyed them unsurprisingly and finally they had to chain up Lilith so that no one could ever get her again and corrupt her even more. It had been so long since she had seen Azra, heard his voice, but everything that had been said to her by him was still fresh in her mind.

"Azra." Was the last word she murmered before she fell asleep on the once marble floor, surrounded by the darkness that now enclosed her.


	2. Testing the Boundaries

Chapter 2:

Testing the Boundaries

Nicholas had once been a good boy, followed the rules, got good grades, and was every parent's dream child. Then came high school. Nicholas changed dramatically. He became a jock, a jerk, a bully, mean, lazy, and had barely passing grades. Almost every month he spent at least three days suspended from school because of getting in a fight.

"What happened to the son we used to have?" Nicholas overheard his mom say to his dad one night. "He was perfect but now he is like a whole other person."

Nicholas didn't care what his parents thought. He would only be in their house for another year or two. He rarely even spent time at home to begin with. He was out partying almost all the time. Even his girlfriend had started going rogue and following him on the path of corruption. The only thing that she had told him they wouldn't do is have sex, because she didn't want the chance of getting pregnant.

"I'll get fat and I'll have to quit cheerleading and then you'll get mad at me." Was the reason she had given. Nicholas was okay with that because he knew she was right.

He was now sitting on the now empty bleachers outside of the football field at his high school. A few of his "friends", or at least that's what he called them, came bounding up and planted themselves next to him.

"Dude we found this really creepy courtyard on the outskirts of town." One of them said, nudging Nicholas. Nicholas had claimed to be not afraid of anything, and so far he had proven it true.

"And let me guess you want me to go inside it, stay in there for a night, and walk out alive." Nicholas said getting up. "Alright show me where it is."

Nicholas was led off of campus, about five miles down the road, and then his friends stopped. He looked around them and saw the gates that had been chained shut, but the chains now rusted and falling all over the place. A dark aura was emitted from the barriers of it, and Nicholas was starting to think this was a bad idea, but he didn't let his friends know that. He ran a hand through his bright blonde hair, looking at the metal barrier that surrounded the gates, his bright blue eyes staring back at him.

"You can't even tell what the inside looks like." Nicholas said. Normally the things they had him do you could see them before hand. He had a limited view of the courtyard, and it seemed to go on for blocks.

"Okay dude, all you have to do is climb over the gate. Once you get over it, you have to stay in there for an entire night. We will be back here in the morning." His friends said.

Nicholas sighed and climbed the gate, jumping over the other side, landing with a thud and the crunching of leaves and dead branches. He heard his friends nearly running from the gates, and he instantly felt a darker presence there. It seemed that all the darkness emitted from one general point, and Nicholas felt an urge to find that source.

He didn't have to walk very far before he came across a mausoleum. He stepped inside, hoping to stay there for the night, when he came across a girl, who was strikingly beautiful. Nicholas wanted to run his hands through her black hair, but realized that if he did he may come off as creepy to this beautiful girl. She was even more attractive than his current girlfriend, and he realized tonight may not be such a bad night.

The girl seemed to be sleeping, but Nicholas wondered why anyone would fall asleep here. He sat next to her, looking at her peaceful seeming face. He nudged her with his hand, trying to wake her up.

"Azra?" The girl said, her eyes opening halfway. She looked up at Nicholas and then her eyes shot open.

Nicholas suppressed a shocked expression when he saw that her eyes were blood red, but then realized they may be colored contacts. That seemed to be the thing now adays.

"Who is that? My name is Nicholas." He said. The girl seemed to leap up off of the floor.

"You shouldn't be here! You aren't like us!" The girl hissed. She had fangs that were razor sharp, and she was eyeing Nicholas as if he was a threat.

"What are you talking about?" He said. He was really confused as to what this girl was talking about, or for that matter who this girl was.

"Leave now unless you want to suffer eternal pain and suffering." The girl said. She had gotten closer to him and no matter what, Nicholas still seemed to like this girl. He didn't care how weird she was, she was still pretty hot to him.

"No I want an explanation." Nicholas said. He didn't know it now, but he was asking for trouble, and it had found him. Everything he had done would be leading up to this.

"Fine then. So be it." The girl said and grabbed Nicholas, sinking her teeth and claws into his flesh.


	3. Understanding

Chapter 3:

Understanding

"Azra..." Lilith whispered as she walked through the chambers of the Demon King's house. She had not heard from him in days and there seemed to be no trace of him anywhere. Her wings were folded back and made no noise as she moved silently, except for her occasional whisper of his name. She did not want to be heard by any of the other demons; she knew their love was forbidden amongst the Worlds.

"Lilith my dear." Lilith felt two arms wrap around her. She turned and faced the Demon King, looking up into his dark black eyes that reflected the little light that was emitted in the room. His blood red hair cascaded down his shoulders and Lilith was tempted to run her fingers through it.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you." Lilith said, putting her arms around him.

"Demon matters my dear. I am the one who rules them after all." Azra said, pulling Lilith closer. "Now come with me my love."

Lilith had passed out from the energy of conjuring up her still developing evil side. Her head was pounding, from pain and the torture of seeing her love once again but in a dream. Lilith kept hoping that Azra would come and take her away from this place so she didn't have to stay here. She wanted to be able for him to hold her close, and tell her how much he loves her. She missed those, and it just created an even bigger hole in her heart.

"What the hell!" Lilith looked over and saw a boy laying there, holding his neck that was bleeding out. She was surprised he could even talk.

"Who are you?" Lilith asked, staying where she was in case this boy was dangerous. She did have to admit though that even with the blood streaming from him, he was really good looking.

"My name is Nicholas." The boy said, the bleeding starting to stop and he sat down on the floor. "You bit me."

"You should have died then." Lilith said. She seemed puzzled as to why this boy seemed completely fine.

As he removed his hand from his neck, Lilith saw that his skin was starting to heal itself back together, as if by magic. There was something different about this boy, he wasn't a normal human who just happened to stumble across this place. She would have to get him out fast or the Angels would take her back, saying that she had failed to do her job and protect this place. She also did not want to deal with the temptation of this boy since she wanted to remain faithful to Azra, even though he might not be.

Azra could have any demon in his possession, but he had chosen Lilith, even being an Angel. Lilith's biggest fear with the relationship was that Azra would be cheating on her with the minor demons that begged for him to be theirs. She didn't want to even chance herself getting close like that with Nicholas even though she wanted to.

"Who are you?" Nicholas asked, looking at her with curiosity.

"My name is Lilith." She said, looking at a reflective piece of stone in the mausoleum and seeing how she now looked. Nicholas seemed too mesmerized by her, and she even had to admit she had made her human form very beautiful.

"Why are you here?" He asked her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm supposed to protect this place. It is my job." She said, shrugging his hand off of her shoulder.

"Well I can't leave you here all alone. I would hate for something bad to happen to such a pretty girl like you." Nicholas said moving closer to Lilith.

"Why are you here?" Lilith said, turning around and coming face to face with Nicholas.

"My friends dared me to stay here for one night." He said. "I kind of got this 'I can not be scared' kind of thing going on."

Lilith barely heard what he had said. She seemed to get lost in the boy's eyes, as if something in the back of them was calling out to her.

'Maybe Azra is trying to get to me through this boy .' Lilith thought as the boy finished talking. Both of them just looked at each other, neither knowing what to say at this point.

"Sorry about biting you earlier." Lilith said at barely a whisper.

"It's okay. Not the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me." Nicholas said, not looking away from Lilith. "You know, you are really beautiful. You are not seeing anyone are you?"

Lilith didn't answer, afraid that this was just Azra testing her to see how she would answer. Was she still seeing him after she was cast out of the Afterworlds? Cast away from him? Away from the Angels? There was no safe answer, and she didn't want to make things awkward between this boy and her if she said yes, and if it was Azra testing her, she didn't want to make him mad if she said no.

"I would prefer not to say." Lilith said, casting her eyes away from the boy.

"You like hiding things?" Nicholas said. "I dig that. I never really met anyone like you before."

Lilith looked back at Nicholas, there face only now inches apart. She had never been this close to anyone except Azra before, never felt the way she did before except with him. This boy seemed to have some power over her, and it didn't feel like a human ability, but that of a more supernatural one. She was becoming more and more convinced that Azra was with this boy or testing her.

"I would prefer not to say." Lilith said, casting her eyes away from the boy.

"You like hiding things?" Nicholas said. "I dig that. I never really met anyone like you before."

Lilith looked back at Nicholas, there face only now inches apart. She had never been this close to anyone except Azra before, never felt the way she did before except with him. This boy seemed to have some power over her, and it didn't feel like a human ability, but that of a more supernatural one. She was becoming more and more convinced that Azra was with this boy or testing her.

"As long as I'm here, we need to do something so we won't get bored." Nicholas said.

"What could we do?" Lilith asked.

"This"

Nicholas pulled Lilith close and placed his lips on hers, kissing her softly, yet almost hungrily. Lilith said a silent prayer to Azra, hoping that he would forgive her for this. She wrapped her arms around Nicholas and let him kiss her, starting to kiss back. Both broke away slowly in order to breathe. Even though Lilith was an other worldly being, she still needed air.

"God, you are amazing." Nicholas said, running his hands through Lilith's hair as she looked at him, eyes half closed.

"And so are you." Lilith barely said, more at a whisper than anything.

'Azra, please forgive me, but you are not here. Maybe you are hiding somewhere inside this boy, but I want you here and you are not. Please forgive me for this, and I hope I will get to see you soon. ' Lilith thought, hoping Azra would be able to hear her thoughts someway, somehow.


	4. Stay With Me

Chapter 4:

Stay With Me

This girl.

This girl I came across on a total accident.

I can't believe I kissed this girl, since I already have a girlfriend. My girl would never be able to live up to the way this girl made me feel though. It is as if I already knew her.

Then again, something had been off about me lately.

I had become more brutal, thinking more violently, and dreaming dreams about a girl with wings as dark as night, and hair to match, but I had never been able to find out her name.

I've been thinking about the girl in my dreams for weeks, but at first I just cast the dreams aside as my mind making things up.

Making things up for almost two or three months.

Call me crazy, but I think this girl is the one I've been seeing, and I want to just stay by her side, but I couldn't stay in this courtyard forever.

This bite though.

This bite on my neck.

When she bit me, I felt little to no pain. I couldn't believe it. I felt nothing. I actually enjoyed it. I really did.

Maybe I'm just a freak like that.

Maybe I'm addicted to the feelings of the blood running out of my veins.

Maybe.

Just maybe.

But I didn't want to let this girl know that.

God, I sound like an emo freak. I sound like a cutter, saying I enjoy the feeling of the blood and the piercing of my skin.

I was getting lost in my own mind, and I want to stay here with this girl, to feel that high again.

"You are one amazing girl." I whispered to her.

Who cares if I said that before?

I really didn't.

I wanted to let her know that, and make sure she knew it.

She just looked at me with this most innocent look, as if she didn't know what to say.

"Are you okay?" I asked, just to make sure she was.

"I just-" She started to say and then looked away. "I'm just confused."

"Are you going to leave now?" I asked her, not wanting her to leave because of this.

"I don't have a choice to leave or not." She said. "Are you going to leave?"

I had to leave, to go home and prove to my friends that I survived.

I didn't want to leave this girl though.

What was I going to do?

How could I answer her?


End file.
